jealousy
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: Terra and Beast Boy are hanging out more often, and Raven notices. R&R (Some ppl may be OOC) And there will be sever character bashing
1. Raven

Jealousy  
  
MD666  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hey, this is my first Teen Titans fic, so if this doesn't look too good......... be gentle.  
  
/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"That is so funny, Beast Boy!" Cried the blonde wonder thusly named Terra.  
  
"R-really? You like it? Wow, thanks Terra! I should tell you the one about the one with the-"  
  
"Ok, can you two shut up!?" I yelled from my dark corner in the den. Beast Boy then gave me his literal puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Aw, come on Raven. Can you pleeeease go out on the roof to do your meditative thingy?" He asked pulling Terra a bit closer. It repulsed me to no end. I let out a grown of frustration.  
  
"Fine, atleast I don't have to hear any of your corny jokes, Beast Boy." I said, huffing out of the den.  
  
"HEY! My jokes are not corny! Terra likes them!"  
  
"Big frigg'n surprise. Terra likes everything you happen to do." I hissed under my breath, leaving to two alone. Little did I know, only a few minutes after I left, the toaster blew up.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/  
  
I sat on the roof starring at the rising moon. Surprisingly, that was ALL I was doing. No meditating, just looking up into the darkening abyss. I let out a frustrated sigh as I jumped to my feet. I don't remember being this distracted since Beast Boy and Cyborg went into my mind. All I could her in my head was that high pitched obnoxious voice saying, 'That's so funny, Beast Boy!' or 'Tell another one BB!' or worst yet, 'You're so cute when you're embarrassed!' Just at the though I wanted to rip all of /Terra's/ stupid blonde hair out and shove it down her throat!  
  
"What?" I gasped aloud. That wasn't like me, I shouldn't get upset over that.  
  
/Why should I get upset about some anorexic bimbo hanging around Beast Boy?/Then the realization hit me,  
  
"Damnit, I have a crush on Beast Boy." Grumbled slapping my face into my palm. How could I have let this happen? I how /did/ this happen? I don't remember having a crush on him. This does not make any sense at all!  
  
"Ugh, my head hurts." Heading down too my room, I saw a few bent handrails on the stairs. I hoped that no one would notice, and if they did I hope they'll shut up about. Because this is a problem I don't even want to /think/ about, none the less /talk/ about!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//  
  
OK that was my first chapter. Hope you liked it enough to review, I might need some suggestions for the next chapter. Seeing as I'm getting writers block as you can clearly see from this fic's shortness. But no flames! They are not allowed, If I find flames I shall eat your flesh. ^_^ But, if you mean to help or you just like the story, feel free to review. R&R 


	2. Beast Boy

Ch2 Beast Boy  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ok, here's the 2nd chapter. I'd like to thank Stephanie. I was surprise anyone liked it, and she reviewed twice!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
I whipped my head backwards to see what happened. It was the toaster! It blew up! I was devastated.  
  
"NO! I NEED WAFFLES!" Cried Beast Boy running over to his beloved toaster. Terra came next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Its ok Beast Boy, we'll get another toaster." She said trying to comfort me. But I was kind of mad, what's with Raven?! She blew up the toaster!  
  
"I'll be right back, need to talk to Raven." I hissed getting up. I wasn't going to let Raven get away with this. I thought I head the roof door slam, so I went up there. I told Terra to stay there and wait while I talk to Raven. As I went up the star case I didn't hear the normal muttering of 'Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos' it was a different type of mumbling, they were real words. I wasn't sure what she was saying so I crept closer to the door.  
  
"I can't believe this." She said aloud, she sounded devastated. I pressed closer to the door, I ant to transform, but I was afraid she might hear.  
  
"Damnit! I have a crush on Beast Boy!" She shouted. I was almost knocked off my feet when I heard this. I stood there for a moment, just looking at the door in disbelief. Raven? I crush? Me? I then realized I was clutching to rails of the stairs, and they were suddenly twisting and turning under my hand. I quickly let go and dashed down the stairs back to Terra.  
  
"BB, what's wrong?" She asked as I ran in panting like a dog. I looked at Terra, into her big blue eyes, I and for some reason I felt guilty. I don't know why.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Well that was the 2nd chappie, I hope you like it. I know it was short but I'll try to do better next time. 


End file.
